The Treasure of Sierra Tamale
In The Treasure of Sierra Tamale, Peter's father shows up with a map to a lost treasure deep in the jungles of Mexico. Ray and Slimer agree to aid him, but the three hunters get more than they bargained for when they face the winged spirits guarding the treasure!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 41. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Jim Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Slimer Paco Coatls Quetzalcoatl Equipment P.K.E. Meter SCEP-TECH Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Firehouse Temple of Quetzalcoatl Plot A man approached the Firehouse just before morning. He got out his keys and opened the front door. As he walked upstairs, the creaking woke up Slimer. Fearing it was the Boogieman, Slimer woke up Peter who woke up Egon. The guys sneaked to the kitchen to attack the interloper. It turned out to be Peter's father and he made breakfast for everyone. Once everyone was done, Slimer collected the plates and licked any remnants off. Peter knew there was more to his father's sudden return and asked. Mr. Venkman unveiled a treasure map. Upon further analysis, Egon noticed it was made in Taiwan. Mr. Venkman admitted it was a reproduction but pointed out no one ever found the treasure - a giant gold statue worth a couple million dollars. Winston looked at the map and saw a warning - "Aqui Hay Demonios" or "Here There Be Demons." A curse didn't concern the guys but slashing through a jungle with bugs and snakes wasn't appealing enough. Ray, however, seemed interested in an adventure. Peter asserted even if the treasure was found, it belonged to the people of Mexico. Mr. Venkman agreed and banked on a reward for finding the statue. Ray agreed to help. He asked Slimer and reminded him about all the Mexican food. In the sleeping quarters, Ray and Slimer finished up packing. Ray grabbed some articles of clothing while Slimer loaded up junk food. Egon gave Ray a new piece of equipment, a combination mini-Proton Thrower and Ghost Trap called the Sub Compact Ectoplasmic Tesseract or SCEP-TECH for short. Egon offered Slimer a pizza with extra pepperoni and demonstrated the device on him. Once Slimer was confined and sucked in, Egon released him. He warned Ray the SCEP-TECH was only good for a few short bursts. If overloaded, it would freeze everything in sight. In Mexico, Ray, Slimer, and Mr. Venkman searched for a willing guide but no one was interested. The man at the burrito stand clarified everyone was too scared of the legends surrounding the temple. He offered Slimer burritos. They were filled with his famous chili pepper sauce. Slimer was overcome by the heat and flew off into a well only to be carried back up by some children. A man named Paco approached the trio and offered to guide them. As the journey continued, Slimer began to wear out and thought about a pizza. They finally arrived at the temple. Slimer went in and tons of snakes, toads, and bats poured out. The others walked in and found a room with a thin path and vast chasm. Suddenly, a Coatl attacked them. Ray tried to use the SCEP-TECH but dropped it. Luckily, Slimer grabbed it and returned the device to Ray. He managed to confine and trap it. However, a second Coatl attacked. Ray, Slimer, and Mr. Venkman fell into a trap door before Paco could help. Ray shined around and asked Slimer to go tell Paco to get help. Paco agreed and went off. Back in New York City, a snow storm blew through. Winston woke up and answered the phone. It was Paco. Winston, Peter, and Egon took a flight to Mexico and met up with Paco. He led them to the temple. While Peter struggled with a donkey, Egon noticed readings getting stronger. Paco tried to lead the guys through the Chamber of the Stone Watchers. Peter set it off and narrowly dodged falling stone heads. They eventually reached the trap door. Slimer emerged and kissed Peter. While contemplated where the trigger was, the second Coatl attacked. The Ghostbusters blasted it but before Egon could get the Ghost Trap ready, the Coatl fired at the trap door and opened it. Ray and Mr. Venkman were reunited with the others and the Coatl flew away. Mr. Venkman wanted to continue and Winston pointed out the flight had to be paid for somehow. Paco pointed in one direction but Egon wanted to go the other way, towards some stronger readings. As the guys walked on, Paco's eyes glowed red. Mr. Venkman revealed the gold statue was of Quetzalcoatl, a major god of the Aztecs. As Egon pondered the incredible readings coming out on the P.K.E. Meter, Peter tripped and it became apparent they were standing on the statue. As Mr. Venkman celebrated, the statue awoke. It was not a statue after all, it was Quetzalcoatl. The guys opened fire but the Proton Streams had no effect. They fell back on Plan B and ran for it. Back in the chasm room, Egon realized all they had to do was freeze Quetzalcoatl. Egon asked for everyone's Proton Packs and started connecting them. Ray was impressed and Egon explained he was setting up a feedback loop like with the SCEP-TECH and create a controlled Psychomagnotheric vacuum to lower the ambient temperature to freezing. Quetzalcoatl arrived and the guys fired their throwers. Once the overload alerts sounded off, Egon instructed Slimer to disconnect the packs. It worked and Quetzalcoatl was frozen in place. After they left the temple, Mr. Venkman asked what would happen to Quetzalcoatl. Egon believed it would eventually thaw but return to its hibernation until someone else woke it up. Paco asked if they could advise others against doing that. Mr. Venkman agreed to and Paco revealed his true form - he was the second Coatl. On the flight back home, the guys rested while Mr. Venkman and Slimer charmed the flight attendants with a cover story about the temple collapsing. Trivia *The episode was recorded on March 20 and 22, 1991.Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on March 22, 1991.Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991). *As Lorenzo Music did in earlier episodes, Dave Coulier voices not only Peter but also Peter's father. *Slimer is seen sleeping with his Stay Puft doll. *When Slimer hears Jim Venkman, he thinks it is the Boogieman at first.Slimer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 01:56-01:58). Time Life Entertainment. Slimer says: "Boogieman coming!" **The Boogieman had escaped his in-between place through the closet in the bunk-room in "The Bogeyman Is Back" and trapped at the end of the episode. *Peter's father's first name is revealed to be Jim by Winston.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:40-03:45). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Aqui Hay Demonios. Here there be demons, Jim." *Winston is fluent in Spanish, he translates the warning on the map. *Winston mistakes Coatls for Koala Bears.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 13:29-13:33). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "A koala? You mean those cure Australian guys?" *As Paco traverses the Chamber of Stone Watchers, Peter refers to the solution as hop scotch.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 14:48-14:52). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Ray and my dad could be dead and we're playing hop scotch?" *While explaining the SCEP-TECH and the way to defeat Quetzalcoatl, Egon uses the "Psychomagnotheric" term first coined in Ghostbusters II.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 05:59-06:05). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "--is pinned in the Proton Stream, a simple reverse in polarity creates a psychomagnotheric vacuum and--"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 20:26-20:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Precisely. By setting up a feedback loop with our packs as I did with the SCEP-TECH, we should be able to create a controlled psychomagnotheric vacuum and lower the ambient temperature to freezing." *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. Animation Errors *Ray when rescued with Peter's Dad has a Proton Pack. This appears to be a mistake during the storyboarding phase of the show. It was never suggested that any of the three Ghostbusters coming to rescue them, had a spare pack. Furthermore, if Ray had a Proton Pack to begin with, he would not have needed the SCEP-TECH. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheTreasureOfSierraTamale01.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale02.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale03.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale04.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale05.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale21.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale22.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale06.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale07.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale23.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale24.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale25.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale26.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale08.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale09.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale10.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale11.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale27.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale12.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale13.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale28.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale14.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale15.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale16.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale17.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale18.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale19.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale20.jpg Collages and Edits FirehousefirstfloorinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TempleofSierraTamaleinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TempleofSierraTamaleinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideTempleinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsQuetzalcoatlinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2menusc05.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2episode131.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2episode131Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode